True Love's Lie
by klcm
Summary: Garcia gets too embarrassed when Morgan confesses to everyone he doesn't love her...
1. The Outcry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_ Just a little something that was sitting around for ages unfinished... expect sporadic updates but updates nonetheless =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat awkwardly watching him as he spoke to his mom and then she heard it, the words that were powerful enough to rip her heart from her body, and tear away her soul.

"I don't love Penelope in that way mom," Derek told his mom, "She's _just_ Penelope, my best friend, and that's all she'll ever be." He told her and gave her a hug, "So can you please just leave it at that."

Penelope excused herself after and went up the stairs and into the bathroom. Everyone thought she was embarrassed by what Derek had just done, oh boy, she was, but not for the reasons they thought she was.

She was in love with Derek. Not just the crush kind of love, but the painstakingly obvious, I want us to be together like this forever kind. The kind of love that had her thoughts consumed and her heart racing at every given moment. Now, however, as the truth came out; it was the kind that had her heart shattering into millions of tiny little pieces.

She locked the bathroom door and put her head to the wooden frame, closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. She felt pathetic and miserable and the last thing she needed to feel for her best friend's birthday was this.

She was going to ask his mom where Derek's favourite place used to be, she was going to take him there, give him a good time and tell him that she felt more for him, that she was done hiding it anymore because as of this morning, she couldn't live with wishful thinking and believe that Derek was just being blind and oblivious to what chemistry they made.

Now, however, she had everything and more to lose. Derek wasn't going to reciprocate, he wasn't going to kiss her passionately and knock her off of her feet. He wasn't going to take her to bed that night, hug her differently, kiss her more, say more intimate sweet nothings into her ear. He'd laugh and then watch as she tore down their friendship.

Penelope never thought she'd have this hollow feeling sit within her, she never thought she'd have such longing for a man but she knew she was going to get very familiar with it as the years rolled by because it was obvious that when Penelope said it once, she meant it for life.

_Hot men just didn't cross a smoky bar for her._

Derek had excused himself for air, but when he came back he found Penelope missing from the kitchen table, he hadn't meant to embarrass her but he needed his mom to leave the conversation well alone, or at least, well alone until he had time to broach it and have a clearly defined answer to give.

He climbed the stairs slowly, trying to get some concept of words ready to apologise. He hadn't dared look at her while he was talking to his mom.

He knocked on the bedroom door, and waited, "Come in," Penelope called out and he found her laying down, seemingly reading a book.

"You okay in here, Baby Girl?" Derek asked her and watched her close the book and sit up, leaning against the headboard.

"Yeah, just a little tired really," Penelope feigned and finally looked at him and smiled, falsely but it won her a smile that seemed to show that she'd passed the Derek Morgan worry test.

"I'm sorry," he told her and looked up at her, "For back downstairs, I shouldn't have been so loud and I'm sorry for embarrassing you, it wasn't my-"

"It's fine," Penelope forgave, hoping the sound of her heart breaking wasn't audible, "really."

Derek smiled up at her, "Good, and I do love you." He told her gently, "It's hard not to love my Baby Girl."

Penelope smile a little at that, her heart clenching tightly again, her hopes had just started as he said he did love her, but more fool her. Derek didn't mean it romantically and she guessed he never would.

"I'm hard not to love me," Penelope responded, trying to regain some composure, "how's it feel to be home?" She asked, trying to deflect the topic away from what had happened, "you seem really happy."

"I am really happy," he said as he looked off at a spot on the wall, "I'm home."

Penelope's smile tightened as the tears sprung again, she knew Derek was happy to be home, and she guessed Quantico would never have such an effect on him, not like it did her. It was her home, nowhere else held such a power.

"That's good." Penelope spoke a little strained and just prayed this feeling would just numb her and she could just move on for it, "I'm glad this is turning into a super birthday, Hot Stuff, you deserve it."

Derek looked up at her, his smile immediately disappearing as he caught the look in her eyes, "everything okay?" He asked and reached up and took the tear away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm tired." She feigned again, "we were up at the crack of dawn to take a certain someone out for surprises remember."

"Ahh so we were, but you know, I know there's something more than a little tiredness."

Penelope looked down, but Derek's hand captured her jaw line and made her look up at him, "I think it's time I started dating again," she told him.

"Sure?" He asked, knowing it'd taken him a while to get through to her after Kevin's harsh break up months earlier.

Penelope shrugged, "It's not going to happen if I spend most of my night's locked up in my room," she then leant forward and sorted his collar out on his, "Think it's time we got yourself a little mamma to bring home to momma after that display earlier."

Derek frowned, "I really am sorry."

Penelope looked straight into Derek's eyes, "Like I said, it's fine. With our relationship it's easy to assume such possibilities; we know how we roll, Handsome, no one else."

"That's what I love about you." He said and tapped the end of her nose, "you know exactly what we are and no one can ever change that."

"It's because we're the best," she said quietly and then smiled again, harder than before, trying to squash the sinking feeling in her stomach, "Maybe I should go show face."

"Yeah, mom wanted to know where you'd gone to, she wanted a word."

"Sounds ominous," Penelope quipped as she put her book away and climbed off of the bed.

Derek put his hand out, "She said you wanted a word with her anyway so maybe it's that."

Penelope clasped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her back downstairs to where the party was still in full swing, she'd hold her head high and tell Fran the rest of the story from earlier, about her intentions and she'd also let her know her new plans.

Then she'd maybe let Derek know himself why she was going to be leaving the following day.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the all the reviews, they were ALL amazing! I can't promise a daily update after this, but I'll try my hardest! Sorry for no review replies just yet, flyby update =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You needed to talk to me?" Fran asked as she came to sit opposite to Penelope in the yard. It was quiet; the spring breeze was picking up a little. She wrapped her cardigan around her and shivered a little, "Want to go back inside?"

"No," Penelope started as she shook her head, "It's quiet out here. Peaceful," Penelope mused trying to gather all her energy together to be calm and collected and, at the end of it, quite courageous.

"What's this about?" Fran asked gently, "I remember last night you said you wanted a word, and I got so caught up that I forgot until I was reminded."

"No worries," Penelope batted back the concern, "It's about Derek."

Fran's face lit up with acknowledgement then. "Oh, you wanted places to take Derek," Fran said all of a sudden, remembering Penelope's simple request. "There's the diner just down the road, he used to love going there for the best milkshakes in Chicago. There's Benny's in town, there's the lake, there-"

"I'm going to head back to Quantico, Fran," Penelope cut her musing short and found her fighting off the tears. "I'm sorry, it's not you."

"Is it what happened earlier?" Fran asked in panicked worry, "Because I am so sorry that everyone over heard that."

Penelope shook her head, "It's not all to do with that. It's to do with me."

Fran's brow furrowed at that. She knew from hearing stories that Penelope was an emotional being, but this emotional side to her seemed to be pouring out without her meaning to allow it to. She put her hand onto Penelope's and looked into her eyes, trying to form some sense.

"Tell me what it's really about, Penelope," She tried to coerce her into telling. "I won't let you leave until I know the real reason why all of a sudden you're leaving."

"I fell in love with him, Fran," Penelope admitted, "and I guess I got what I was going to ask him to answer for me," she shrugged for a moment then. "I was going to tell him, but I was saved the majority of humiliation."

"Oh Penelope," Fran said as she put her hand on Penelope's, "He might just surprise you."

"Not this time," Penelope spoke nonchalantly. "There are only a couple of people Derek doesn't lie to. You're one of them, and I'm another. I just can't stick around, I hope you understand."

"I do, I'm so sorry." Fran apologised again, "What about Derek? I don't think he'll understand you skipping out."

Penelope looked back at the house momentarily, "I think Derek's more than occupied to even notice I'm gone."

"You will tell him though right?"

Nodding her head, "Of course I will. He'll be moody, but then he'll realise I'm no life of the party. He has a lot of people that wanted to see him and to be quite honest; I'm feeling like a bit of damp cloth."

"That is my fault," Fran said apologetically, upset that her questioning had resulted in this. "I didn't know he would be so verbal with his response, but I guess years of pestering got me the answer."

"And me," Penelope smiled and then felt the tears begin to pour from her eyes. "He really is amazing. I know you know that already, but at least this way I can still cherish that he's my best friend. He has a big heart, and I know that whoever the lucky lady is that ever receives his love will be the luckiest woman on this earth."

"And you'll just watch?"

Smiling sadly, Penelope looked into Fran's eyes, "I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Or you could tell him..." Fran tried.

"Everyone heard that I'm _just_ Penelope. I'd be the fool to go and declare love for him now. I refuse to be that and I refuse to risk what me and Derek have. He's my best friend and I want that to last."

Fran couldn't fault Penelope's dedication to her relationship she had and she could see how much Penelope wanted to keep what was left of it. Even if it meant she got hurt in the long run.

"You do what's good for you, but do not feel like this is the cut off point. My son always was a little blind when it come to the right option." Fran joked, "I will cover you though if leaving is your only option."

Penelope wiped her face, "Thank you," she whispered. "I never could stop him from getting under my skin," She admitted and looked up at Fran, "He really is the best guy I have in my life. I just never want to lose him."

Feeling her eyes water, Fran took Penelope's hand again, hoping to transfer some hope into the situation, but all she saw was Penelope building walls around herself.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Baby," Derek said as he burst into the room, "Mom said you're leaving."

Penelope stalled her packing for a moment, "Yeah I am, Handsome."

"And I didn't deserve to know? To try and stop you?" Derek asked her, his hurt at this moment very evident. "Why?"

"I'm like a bit of third wheel here," Penelope told him, half a lie, half the truth. "You've got a lot of people to talk to and I don't know anyone. I did my bit." Penelope smiled through the pain, "You won't even realise I'm gone."

"Don't go," He begged. The hurt shining clearer and clearer, "I don't want you to go."

"My flights in three hours, I have to."

"Cancel it," Derek bargained with her.

"I can't," Penelope answered him simple. "Derek, this is your hometown, not mine. They're your friends, not mine. They're lovely and friendly, but they're here for you. Me being here means that either I get ignored or you have to keep me occupied because to them, I'm an outsider. That's not fair. I got to see where you grew up and I got to wake you up on your birthday and not break out tradition. Now it's time for you to have some beers, kick back and do what you do best." She approached him, trying to calm him, "Have fun and lap up the time you have here."

"You're right, so fine go! Just drop me a text when you're back safely and I'll speak to you when _I'm _back," Derek said and his temper rose as he slammed the door.

She hadn't expected him to snap that badly.

Penelope sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and let the tears fall. If only he could have read her mind in that moment. He would have known that she didn't want to go. He would have known that she was in love with him. He would have known the entire truth.

Sucking in a tight breath, Penelope stood and then finished packing, preparing for a quick exit.

Heading downstairs she was glad the party had goers had gathered in the back yard. Finding Fran in the kitchen she said her goodbye and received the biggest motherly hug she could've gotten. Turning, Fran walking behind her, she came face to face with Derek.

She looked at him, wary of what to do, but he just remained quiet and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be back home soon," He whispered and kissed into her. He didn't say anything as he let her go. There was no apology, no proper goodbye, just an acknowledgement of her leaving.

Penelope smiled at him, praying the tears didn't spring from their spots on her lashes. He didn't want to beg her to stay around and she guessed she had to understand that that was because she was just his friend.

"Enjoy yourself, Handsome," Penelope told him softly, "Happy Birthday." She finalised as she left the house and headed for the cab that was waiting outside for her.

Fran watched Derek lose the one woman that had ever wholeheartedly loved him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. The Declaration

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the all the reviews! So it's been a couple of days, my apologises! Enjoy! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"So where's your little miss gone?" One of Derek's old college friends said a couple of hours later. "It finally looks like Derek Morgan met his match with her."

"Er," Derek started and snapped back to reality, "She's gone back to Virginia."

"Shame," One of the girls said, "I really wanted to get to know Penelope a bit more, Derek."

A couple of people gathered then all shedding disappointment that Penelope had left promptly.

"So how long have you two been together?" Someone asked and looked at Derek's expression, "Oho, Derek Morgan's got it bad for his best friend."

"It's not like that," Derek batted off heatedly.

"Okay, not like that for you, but she sure was into you."

"The way she looks at you Derek, and treats you and you didn't even see it did you?" Derek's best friend, Sam from his childhood asked, "Jeez, I'd be a lucky man to have a girl like that love me. _Real lucky_."

"She doesn't feel like that," Derek said ignorantly. "She's my best friend."

"You should've seen her face when you told your mom you didn't love her like that, Derek. Her expression when you said she was just Penelope, God, she was devastated. Like some question she had wanted answers for was finally answered." Derek's friend James' wife spoke sicnerely.

Derek jumped up aggressively, "She is just Penelope. We've been through a lot in the time we've known one another. She is my best friend and that is all she'll ever be because believe me I told her I loved her once and she got with another man."

"Yeah, told her just after she got shot if I remember right," Derek's eldest sister Sarah spoke up from behind the group. Everyone parted to show her and she looked at him questioningly, "It doesn't take a genius to know that that would leave you pretty messed up."

"Two years she was still with him," Derek argued back, not choosing to believe anything else.

"Safety nets are amazing things, Derek," Sarah continued and got a couple of agreements from the females around. "So admit it to yourself that you love Penelope and she loves you."

Sitting quietly for a moment Derek felt the familiarity of emotions rush through his veins, surge into his system. He was in love with her, who was he kidding, he had loved her, had wanted a prosperous future with her for years, for nearly a decade now. He just never thought himself as someone Penelope would love, but he had to give her the chance.

After all, he was liar. As he stood with everyone around him, he was the liar because he had said she was just Penelope and he didn't love her. It was all wrong. Penelope was more than just Penelope; she was this astonishing ray of light on a bad day, a breath of fresh air when he felt like he was suffocating. She was more than his baby girl, his god given solace. Penelope was his everything, and he had let her leave with her believing she was just another person in his life.

"I'm in love in with her," Derek mumbled as he finally spoke out loud what he had forbidden his self to say.

Derek grabbed his phone, she was long gone, but her flight wasn't boarding for another fifteen minutes. He found his only fast way to get a hold of her was to call her and tell her to wait that he wanted her back with him.

She just had to answer his call.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope hadn't wanted to ruin Derek's birthday, but either her staying or not, she would've killed the mood and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She had seen him at his happiest and she had seen him let loose his real self and for that she was happy to leave. Derek would, if he hadn't by now, just forget that she wasn't around and calm down. He would enjoy his party and the company and he would start to dread ever going back to Quantico.

Looking up, she saw her flight was boarding at last and sighed, when she got back she would still have five days off and she knew she would use the isolation to put whatever new mask she needed to carry her through knowing the truth that her love for Derek was completely one sided.

Grabbing her bag she finally went towards the gates, not even looking back.

However Penelope looked at her phone, just as Derek's number began to call her. She paused, quietly and watched the screen before it changed and told her she had one missed call. Moments later a voicemail was left and she closed her phone and headed to the boarding gates.

She just wanted to go home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You can't give up then." Derek's friend, Dean, said as he watched Derek after leaving the voicemail. He had heard his friend's confused voice speak down the phone, telling her he loved her, that he didn't wanted her to leave.

Derek stood with his hands on his hand, his phone still under his grasp, "What do you expect me to do, Dean? Go there and stop the plane just before it takes off?"

"If you have to," His friend James said with a mere shrug as he came to stand next to Dean.

"You're even more stupid than you were back in college," Derek told him and tried to think rationally. "The both of you."

"If you loved her surely you'd try everything," Dean spoke up, "I mean, you do not get a girl like that come into your life more than once."

"She even stuck by your stupid ass after all the idiotic moves you do at work," Sam mentioned as he leant against the wall outside. "You've told me one or two stories over the years, Derek and I mean she got shot and survived. I would've taken that moment then and there. Told her everything."

"I didn't want her pushed into anything," Derek said sorrowfully as he remembered that night he took her home and told her he loved her. "I told her alright, but I didn't force anything on her or pressure her. I just let life go on."

"So stop letting life just go on, man. Cease the moment, go to her," Dean said as he handed back Derek's phone. "C'mon, D, you're the only one that has it all waiting for him to start. We all got ours, now get yours. Try her again"

Opening his phone, he looked at him, "I'll try once more, then I give up," Derek said as he tried to think of a plan that would work. "No, you know what I'm going there. I'm going to bring her back," Derek said as he headed inside to find a set of car keys.

"And if we miss her, we could take a road trip and bring her back," Sam replied, trying to help his friend out. "If you don't like it, we don't need you with us. We can always go alone."

"You wouldn't," Derek commented, but he knew his friends would. "I'll give her until this evening to pick up and if she doesn't I'm going back to get her and bring her back."

The three men smirked in success at that, before James remarked, "See, you just nee-"

"Derek!" Derek's sister screamed out in terror, "Quick Derek, you need to get here now!"

As he ran to room he saw the news coverage across the screen in the living room. He stopped as he looked at the scene of the

"It was Penelope's flight, Derek." Fran spoke up shell shocked, "There are no known survivors."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. The Grief

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the all the reviews! The response to this is overwhelming, so thank you! I don't apologise for cliffhangers ;)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek felt as though all the air in his lungs had been sucked straight out. He couldn't breathe. His lungs constricted and his legs went weak and he stumbled backwards into James who caught him and stabled him.

"Whoa, c'mon, let's get you to a seat," He said and guided Derek over to the table, away from the television as the news continued to document the fiery remains of the plane.

"Derek," He heard his mom speak up, but he couldn't make his body move to look at her or respond, "Derek," She tried again, still no response, "Derek, I need you to look at me." Fran tried as she crouched in front of her son. She tried her hardest to hide her own heart break. She had only just embraced Penelope into her family and had seen one woman truly love her son and now she had seemingly lost her.

Derek finally looked up with tears his in eyes, fear igniting the brown orbs.

"Derek," She started gently, "I'm sorry for your day turning out like this, but please know that she loved you with her entire heart."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Derek spoke up, "Don't lie to me, Ma. I was just Derek to her."

Fran realised why he claimed her as just Penelope earlier that day. It was because he felt like just Derek to Penelope and her heart broke. "I will tell you now that that woman held you as more than just Derek. You realise the reason she left was because she was heartbroken thinking that you just saw her as Penelope." Fran saw her breaking her son even more, but she needed him to know. "She didn't want you for your looks, Derek; she was in love with you. She loved your heart and what you gave to her. She was even prepared to allow you to go off with whatever woman came into your life, because you'd be happy. She would just sit back and count that woman's blessings for her."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Derek asked his mom, feeling this torture getting too much.

"Because even though the news is hurting us all, you need to realise that she is as much under your skin as you are hers. If she is dead, Derek, you gave her a lot. You gave her a best friend that she would rather keep around while her heart broke than lose you."

"But I lost her," Derek mumbled as the numb feeling began to subside enough to allow him to respond to things around him.

Fran was speechless to respond to that. She couldn't think of a reasoning or an ounce of optimism because in that moment of time the only truth they had was documented on the screen.

"All passengers were aboard when the flight crashed," The TV spoke up above the silence that had settled. "Still there are no signs of survivors. Emergency services are on site to sort through the wreckage."

"I gotta get there," Derek whispered and then stood up. He wiped his face of the few tears that had freed themselves and he pumped his chest out, ready to face this reality.

Sam stopped him in his tracks, "You're not driving anywhere. I'll take you." He told him and saw Derek was going to argue with him, "You're in no fit state to drive, Derek."

"I just need to get there," Derek said sorrowfully, grief ravaging him whole. "She's not dead."

Derek didn't hear anything else as his mom and Sam pulled him free of the confines of the house and started the short drive to the airport.

The party forgotten, Derek's birthday celebration a distant priority.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek sat in the car quietly watching the scenery pass. He wasn't watching it, his mind wasn't on reality. His mind was on watching the video footage caught of the plane falling to the ground like a massive ball of fire. He had images of Penelope's smile in his head. He kept hearing her giggle at him, or speak his name. He kept imagining her touch him, hug him, sit next to him.

However, it was all drowning in a mess of panic as he realised that the last moment he saw was the last moment he would ever get any type of interaction or truth with her.

If she was dead, memories were all he had. Memories and regrets were what he would live by if today marked the day he lost his one true love forever. If that was the result then he knew he would never forgive himself for never telling her just what he truly felt.

He now realised just how everyone had come to conclusion that she was in love with him. He took note of her treatment to him; how it varied to that she had given to Kevin when she was with him. How she looked at him, touched him; spoke to him. Penelope had put herself out there time after time and Derek had just turned a blind eye to it and now it took her _dying _to realise everything.

Sitting there, not really taking in the conversation around him, he only now acknowledged just how Penelope had been taken for granted in his life. How he hadn't taken time to cherish the little moments, to lavish in her laughter, or linger in her happiness. He had always expected her to be there and nowhere else.

Then it stuck him.

The fact that she had disappeared only that morning after embarrassing her in front of all of his friends that she had only done that because she her heart was breaking.

The moment the car was parked, Derek bolted. He needed evidence that she was on the flight. He needed to believe that she had been declined access on board, that she was changed that her mind, that the news had gotten it wrong.

That he still had some hope to win her heart.

As he ran into the airport wildly, Derek looked around and saw all of the commotion and ran towards it. His mom and Sam running behind him quickly. He was prepared to cause physical damage if he was declined entrance. He was a man on a mission. One that could either give him everything, or destroy him entirely.

Derek felt like the longer he took getting to the departure lounge the longer he was wrongdoing Penelope by not being there. Everyone might have believed the news back at his mom's house, but he simply couldn't believe that she had perished along with all the other passengers on that plane. Likewise he hadn't believed that when she was shot there was any way in the world in which they lived on that she had died from that.

Until he had hardcore evidence then he would live through that mantra. Even if it meant that he never got that proof, he would carry on believing that she would waltz back into his life and just ignite the same feeling she always did. He wanted to feel the same sense of solace lace his entire being and protect him.

"Derek!" Same called out as he pulled away from Fran to keep up with Derek. Neither knew what Derek was capable when he was like this and neither wanted to find out. Yelling his name didn't work, not even after the fifth or sixth time, so Sam kept his stride up and followed Derek.

Derek saw signs for the departure lounge and he ran against the masses. Whilst everyone cried and fled to get away from the shock and the imminent death caused by the plane crash he ran towards it.

All the while his mind screamed a repetitive prayer.

He froze when he reached the large area, the air disappearing again, but for another reason.

Penelope was sitting down in the departure lounge, all alone, while everyone ran around in amongst the chaos and hysteria. She was alone, and looking vulnerable, but she was well and truly alive.

Within seconds he moved from his spot to go to her, pull her up and kiss her like it were his last ever chance because by some divine power, Penelope was alive and not on the flight home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_ You couldn't really believe I'd kill her? I'm not mean like that, honest lol Thanks for the reviews as always!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Derek," Penelope whispered to him as they parted. She looked from his lips to his eyes, soaking up his existence as it took over her sense and overwhelmed them. "W-what are you doing here?"

Derek closed his eyes, revelling in the moment, "I thought you died. I thought I had lost you, Baby Girl. I can't lose you."

"I'm here," She told him back and sat back down, taking him with her as she felt him lose his strength in the truth of the moment.

Penelope looked at Derek with worrying alarm. He hadn't acted like this when she was shot. Of course he had acted out, lingered in the hospital, but never had he looked on the verge of tears and so fragile at the truth of what the world could do to their lives, but here he was, a befallen hero for the moment.

She had forgotten about the moment she had seen the plane take off and then subsequently explode. She had forgotten about her hands shaking violently with the shock and she had forgotten about the tears that had attacked her lashes as a result of looking at what could've ended with her own death like so many others that had boarded the plane.

Her mind coursed over the day's events. How everything seemed to just merge together between waking up and going out for a birthday breakfast for Derek to her listening to a voicemail and then watching a fire ball of twisted metal fall fresh out of the sky.

Now here she was, with the one man that she had wanted to have, alive whilst so many had lost out. She just felt the shock wash back into her, her adrenaline disappearing.

"I don't understand. They said everyone was on board. How did not they notice you were on?" Sam asked as he sat opposite Penelope. He could see her hand wrapped around Derek's as she sat still in physical shock.

Penelope shook her head in confusion, "I-I-I gave them my ticket, but before I boarded, I don't know, I just walked away and left my ticket." Penelope looked off to a point, confused, and full of shock, "I had to listen to that voicemail. I don't know why, but I just had to and the next thing I knew the plane was taking off an-and then..." She trailed off as the tears brew in her eyes. "You saved me," She said simply and looked at Derek, "If you hadn't have called me I would've gotten on that plane."

"I'm so glad you didn't get on it, Penelope," Derek said as he put his hand to the side of her face and made her look up at him, "You're not just Penelope to me."

Rolling her tearful eyes, Penelope bit her lip, "I know." She said as she remembered his voicemail. It was simple from his tone of voice down the line that Derek had known that he had screwed up big time and was begging for a second chance.

_I messed up, Penelope. When I said I didn't love you, I messed up. How could you be just Penelope? You're everything to me. The reason I get up, the reason I smile. Christ, you're the reason I stick to the job because I know I get to come back to you. Whenever I'm with you my life doesn't seem some uphill battle. My life is perfect. I have done nothing but lie to you our entire friendship. I should've told you I loved you so long ago. God, I had loads of times to, Baby Girl. I'm a fool. I'm in love with you so don't go. Please. Please, just don't go home._

"C'mon, I think we need to go back to the house," Fran said as she noticed that there were no more words this moment, for this reunion.

Penelope looked up at Fran and smiled and looked to Derek's waiting hand and allowed him to help her to her feet before he started to walk behind Sam and Fran. Never once did she want to let go of his hand, and never did he try to drop it.

She knew there was still a lot to talk through, but Penelope couldn't mistake that her friendship with Derek was never going to be the same again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Everyone watched with trepidation and anticipation as the door opened and Sam walked in first, followed by Fran. They waited and saw no sign of Derek. Their hearts bottomed as they assumed the worst.

Then as they all dropped their gazes mournfully, thinking about how to be with Derek after they had found out he loved Penelope, that he regretted not telling her, that she had died never knowing the extent of his love he walked through the door.

"What the hell?" James asked as he stood amongst the stunned mass still gathered from the party.

They all watched Penelope look up at them, her expression much like a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car. She swallowed hard, here were a group of people that knew Derek like she did, but she was still the one feeling like the outcast of them all. She had left to prevent this, and now here she was again. She just knew she hated the attention.

"She never got on it," Derek simply told them. "She didn't get on board, she listened to the voicemail."

"Whodda thought technology could've saved the day," Derek's friend Crystal commented, her tone full of relief.

"Oh Honey, technology is severely underestimated," Penelope quipped and smiled impishly and looked at Derek. "Plus, Derek never leaves me a voicemail unless it's important." She smiled then, "Plus, something didn't feel right."

Derek smiled brightly then, knowing that Penelope had trusted her gut above everything and that she hadn't gotten on the plane to spite her negative feelings. He couldn't have thanked her any more than he already had for listening to intuition.

He thought to crash and everything thought he had had and realised that there was reasons for it happening. He needed Penelope to desert him like she had, to walk away. He needed her to go to the airport and he needed everyone to pressure him and, strangely, he needed that plane to crash to make him realise just how firmly implanted in his life Penelope was. How much of her he needed to help him breathe and survive just day to day life. He needed to believe she was dead, for even just a miniscule moment, to cherish her and realise how important she was to him. Now, he realised just how precious her life was to him.

"It's good you're back. Derek really went like a petulant kid," James teased Derek. "Never seen my main man so loved up. You did something to him Penelope and I gotta say, I like seeing my man a little vulnerable."

"Shut up, J," Derek replied as he shot his friend a look.

"Ah, Handsome, it's fine to admit that my very presence is the one thing you need to keep your day on track."

Derek smirked, "Believe me, it's more than your existence that I need to keep my day on track, Gorgeous." He smiled as he watched her blush, "I am just never giving you a reason to be out of my sight."

Fran stood with her daughters and smiled warmly as she finally saw her son settle for the first time since Penelope had left the house that morning. She looked as Desiree moved to the stereo.

"I guess this means the party's back on again?" Desiree called out and then put the music on, "Double celebrations are in order, I think."

Derek couldn't disagree with that, he might be one year older, but he was one step closer to getting everything he had only ever dreamt off. He pulled Penelope close and for the second time in short succession kissed her like it might as well have been his last.

Penelope's hands came up to wrap around his neck, to deepen the kiss, to linger in the bliss. She felt the heat race through her veins and relaxed as she gave him her all.

With a kiss like that neither could deny what the other was feeling.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	6. The Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_ Only two chapters left of this! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts as always =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

A couple of days later, Penelope lay out in the sweltering heat. Summer well and truly taken over in Chicago. She lay against Derek as he sat propped up by a tree and smiled peacefully.

Before that day, they had slept in separate rooms. Her in his old room, Derek in his sister's old room, but now they had spent the last four nights in one another's arms in Derek's bed. For the pair of them it had become the best wake up in all their lives.

Derek kissed Penelope's head and continued to sit lazily with her in his arms again, not caring for the heat. He intended to keep her close until their last breaths and even then he didn't intend to give that moment up quickly.

"Every time I see the news replay that plane crash I can't help but thank God for sparing you," Derek commented softly as he just looked at the fence on the other side of the garden. His train of thoughts completely off on another world. "I saw how the death toll rose, and you saw people who had lost their loved ones and I still have mine in my arms. I am the luckiest guy alive just for that alone."

Penelope smiled at that, "I feel so sorry for those people though." Penelope replied honestly, she couldn't help but empathise. She felt sorry for all those whose wives, husbands, children, parents, friends all perished in that moment. However, she did now hold a truer appreciation of her life. After being shot by Battle she had had some sense of gratitude, but this time she was well and truly woken up to everything. Plus, this time when Derek told her he loved her, he sealed it with a kiss.

Knowing her hesitance about getting on a plane, Derek calmed her woes and tried to suss out the next best way home. One that wouldn't have them travelling for hours on end. He knew that she would have some fear over flying, he just underestimated how much Penelope would fret over the journey home. If she had it her way, she would simply never go near a plane again but she knew, with her job, it was expected of her to get on the jet and attend states with the team when necessary. He knew it was going to take time, and the process to getting Penelope comfortable again was going to be long, but he was prepared to wait that time out with her and help her get over it.

"You think we have some type of guardian angel looking over us?" Derek asked her casually as he laced his fingers with hers.

Penelope nodded, "I do, I think we have three." She told him back.

"Three?" He inquired interested. "Who might they be?"

"Your dad," She started off, "And my parents." She finished off plainly and nodded as if pleased with that decision. "Just because they died doesn't mean their parental duties ended. They're forever around us and I'm sure they see everything we do."

"So they'd see this?" He asked and leant down to kiss her the best he could.

Penelope smirked as they pulled apart, "Oh well, I guess if they saw that then they know how much I enjoy your kisses, Stud."

Derek beamed at her, and then it morphed into his cheeky little grin. One he got when he was up to something. "I guess if that's the case, I shouldn't hold back," He assumed and kissed her again. He then began to slowly dot kisses along her bare neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"I guess you shouldn't," She told him back as he slowly stopped and settled back down a little.

"Not sure I want to leave," Penelope admitted as she closed her eyes a moment later.

"After the calls and texts from the others about the crash, I think giving them the real deal is probably the best plan," Derek said as he continued to kiss into Penelope's neck.

Penelope smiled, "I guess they'll have that then."

"Plus, we'll be back before you know it, Baby Girl." Derek whispered to her, "That's a promise."

The silence settled between them, both content with stillness and tranquillity of the day. It was, after all, the first day that the house had been empty for the majority of the day. There was only Fran around and later Derek's sisters would appear as promised.

"I really do love it here. It's so different to Virginia," Penelope mused as she looked up at the bare blue sky, not a cloud in sight. "I think it might be the lack of work though," She quipped after.

Derek chuckled in agreement.

"Dinner!" Derek's sister called out and Penelope immediately began to move.

As he watched her get to her knees he knew he had to act fast or he would chicken out entirely. He spring to life in an instant and watched Penelope's expression as she looked a little shocked at the sudden movement. Derek pulled Penelope to her feet, needing her in front of him perfectly.

"I want to marry you, Penelope. I don't care if it's tonight or in a couple of years to come, but I will marry you one day. I will keep trying to until you say yes," He just rambled, unable to use the dialogue he had kept in his head any longer.

Penelope leant up and kissed him. She didn't need months of courting, of dating, of getting to know Derek better. She had almost a decade of intense flirting and learning the inside and out of Derek Morgan's mind. She knew what he loved; what he hated; what's his favourite food was; what he was allergic to; what his childhood sweetheart was called. She knew it all and likewise, Derek knew her, there were no stones left unturned.

After the crash, she knew how much her and Derek had had their moments but lost out. She wasn't going to take this and make this another wasted opportunity.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could," She vowed to him. "I have been in love with the same man for nearly ten years and I can't see that changing between now and my very last breath."

"Good, then we can do the death til us part bit together," He told her truthfully as he slipped something into her hand.

Penelope looked down at the ring she had seen multiple times. His grandmother's ring. One he held closest to his heart and here it was in her hand.

"Derek," She spoke softly for a moment.

"It's always been yours," He told her truthfully, "But this week has finally shown me that you're the one I want to be with until I die, Penelope. No one else but you, so say yes. We don't need to marry now, but I can't let that ring sit in a box when I know where it's meant to be."

Penelope felt the tear trickle down her cheek. Most would've said life was moving too fast, but in hers and Derek's relationship, things were moving at a perfect pace.

"Okay," She said as she slipped it back into his palm and looked up at him. "Better ask me properly then, Hot Stuff," She told him and smirked. "There are some parts of life that are meant to be done traditional."

Derek smiled brightly at her as he dropped to one knee.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	7. The Forever

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N:**_ Last chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! I'm glad you've enjoyed this =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"So where is that son of yours, Fran?" James asked as he helped make the food. "I mean, their flight should've landed a good few hours ago."

"They didn't fly in," Fran said casually as she looked up at the handsome man that had spent most of the week with her, helping get Derek's birthday party perfect.

"Didn't fly? How the hell are they getting here then?"

"They're driving," She replied and grabbed a bowl of salad to take outside to where the rest of the party had already started.

"They drove?" He exclaimed as he followed the older woman outside, all duties forgotten. "Drove? From Virginia to Chicago?"

"That's what I said," Fran continued as everyone looked.

"Bit far ain't it?" He asked, "I mean, flying literally more than cuts the journey in half."

"Flying was a little difficult this time round," She replied to him, "Now behave and wait until you see them yourself."

"J, you kicking up a fuss again?" Asked James wife, Sally, as she came over.

"I just don't understand," James said as he continued to follow Fran, "Why all the hassle?" He asked still somewhat confused over the change in arrangement. In the couple of years or so that Derek and Penelope had been together he had frequented Virginia and he knew exactly what the journey was like. He knew it wasn't just an easy A to B trip when by car so they always opted for flying to and throe.

"They'll explain when they get here," Fran told James as she headed back towards the back door. "There was something wrong with their tickets or something. Nothing bad."

James gave up them as he and Sam went back inside and continued to help out. The pair continually going back and forth to the front to check that Derek and Penelope hadn't arrived.

"The love birds are here!" Same exclaimed as he went to the door readying to go and help the pair in with their bags.

Sam and James stepped out to help, but both paused as soon as they watched Derek helping Penelope out of the car. He looked at her hand as it ran rhythmic courses around her stomach and he noticed the bulge and his eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa y-you're pregnant?" Sam asked completely shell shocked, "Like heavily pregnant."

"Well done, Sammy. Now you gonna stand and stare or give me a hug?" Penelope asked teasingly, offering Sam one of her smirks.

Derek laughed and left his wife at the side of the SUV as he went to the back and started to unload it. He had been waiting to see their expression the moment they decided on the trip and he was more than a little glad that they hadn't disappointed him in any way.

"Well this was not what we were expecting," James said as he headed down after Sam and gave Penelope hug. "You kept this well hidden."

"Hardly hidden. You don't see much when you're the phone," Penelope responded as she ran a hand over her stomach. "How about you two meet Samuel James," She told them proudly.

The two men exchanged looks and then looked from Penelope to Derek.

"You came just before we found out," Derek said as he stepped behind Penelope, dropping the majority of bags down. "Seeing as we haven't seen one another for almost six months it makes sense."

"I'm little hurt that you didn't tell us, Man," Sam told him in a whiney tone. "I mean, whatever happened to best friends and all?"

"I'll answer that for you, my two handsome men," Penelope said with a grin on her lips. "I knew we'd be coming back here for Derek's birthday so we were using it as a way to let you know. A surprise for you all and we wanted to tell you about the name choice too." Penelope continued to tell them, "You know how I love springing surprises."

The two men thought back to the week when they first Penelope and how right she was with that. When they had thought that their friend had lost his true love in that plane crash to her returning they knew that Penelope was full of surprises in her own way. However, this was the icing on the cake.

"You do look ready to pop," James pointed out immediately.

Sam nodded in agreement, "And you didn't fly, which means you're quite far along."

"She's nearly due, but she's still got a month tops left until this one's due. Doctor verified that it was safe to come here as long as she doesn't do too much jumping around." Derek told them, making Penelope giggle at the thought.

"With Penelope anything's possible," James said and then put his hand out, "Time we got you in and show everyone else what's going to be joining the gang soon."

"Lead the way," Penelope replied as she took James' hand and walked in with him as Sam and Derek grabbed the bags and followed them in quickly.

The moment Penelope was led out the back she was swamped with attention and soon found herself sitting amongst every woman sharing the details and explaining why she hadn't told anyone outside of the family.

Derek put his arm around his wife and pulled her against his needing body once he'd rescued her from the questions and attentions.

His life had turned out perfect. Penelope had told him that a long engagement never resulted in wedded bliss and she wanted to be Mrs. Morgan as soon as possible. There were no doubts when three months down the line they were still very much living in heaven with another. Derek was the one that asked her to elope with him, to get married as soon as possible and truly start their life together. When Penelope had agreed immediately he knew they'd be together until the very end and he refused to look at it any other way.

He watched her run a hand over her stomach and his heart ballooned more than ever. In a matter of weeks he would finally get to hold his own child and love it more than he already did. He would really get to show the world just how serious about Penelope he was. This child would seal the fate of both he and Penelope and he couldn't wait for a better day.

"So," James started, breaking the silence, "Why did you decide to come here if Penelope's about ready to pop?"

"It's Mr. Morgan's birthday. We couldn't miss it," Penelope told them, answering for Derek quickly. "There's nowhere else we'd rather be celebrating and like my man said, it's safe. Even if this little man does come while we're here, he'll just have to share a birthday with his old man and meet his family sooner than ever."

Derek smiled at the thought and moved so his hand ran along Penelope's stomach, "And I can't think of anything better."

Everyone watched Penelope close her eyes as Derek kissed her temple heavily and couldn't help but reflect back on the day that kick started the pairs love story.

As the night wound on, Penelope couldn't help but smile. She went from once having no home, to having two. She had family all over and had her own family still waiting to happening. She couldn't help but smile at the very thought of it. She got lost in her thoughts as she watched everyone begin to swarm back in, readying to leave for the night and she stood up as James came over for a hug.

"You could've stayed sitting you know? You've had a long drive." He berated her.

"It's a hug. Hardly a marathon run now is it?"

He shrugged her into his arms and held her tight in a bear like hug before letting let her go and dotted a kiss to her check. "I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"You just can't stay away now can you?" Penelope teased as gave her another hug and left.

Penelope went towards the door as everyone started to move out of the room and stood next to Fran. She watched James open the door for his wife when she froze suddenly.

"Don't want to alarm anyone," She started calmly, "but I think that maybe you might be meeting Baby Morgan tonight," Penelope exclaimed just after she had felt her waters break.

She locked eye contact with Derek, who merely smiled ready for this moment. Their happily ever after was just about to be sealed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The End!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- True Love's Lie -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
